Telepresence is a remote presentation solution that achieves a face-to-face communication effect by providing a life-size image, high-definition video, stereo audio, and a specific design environment. Telepresence can not only implement remote communication, but also reproduce reality, provide virtual reality face-to-face conference experience, and make attendants in different environments feel in a same room. The telepresence system includes not only the network device and terminal device, but also office appliances such as tables and chairs to form a complete telepresence conference room that provides face-to-face conference experience.
FIG. 1 shows a telepresence system according to the prior art. Sites at three different positions in the system implement a telepresence conference through network communication. Attendants at a local site obtain video and audio information about attendants at remote sites through the display device 102 and loudspeaker device 105 of the telepresence system. The attendants at the local site also transport video and audio of the attendants at the local site over the network to remote sites through the camera device 103 and microphone device 104 of the telepresence system. FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram of conference room layout of the telepresence system according to the prior art. The attendants at the local site obtain video and audio information about attendants at remote sites through the remote image presentation device 201 and loudspeaker 202 of the telepresence system. The attendants at the local site also transport video and audio of the attendants at the local site over the network to remote sites through the camera 203 and microphone 204 of the telepresence system.
FIG. 3 shows several units in the internal structures of the remote image presentation device 301 and loudspeaker 302. In the scenario as shown in FIG. 3(a), when both image 302 and loudspeaker 303 are located at axis y, the attendants at the local site sense that the voices made by image 302 and loudspeaker 303 match well. In the scenarios as shown in FIG. 3(b) and FIG. 3(c), however, the attendants at the local site sense that the voices made by image 302 and loudspeaker 303 produce a position difference in the horizontal direction. In the scenario as shown in FIG. 4, path 401 corresponds to the path among the heads of the attendants at remote sites displayed by the remote image presentation device 201, and path 402 corresponds to the path of the voice transported from the loudspeaker 202 to the ears of the attendants at the local site. The difference between the two paths is the position difference in the vertical direction between the voice made from the images of the attendants at the remote sites as seen by the attendants at the local site and the voice actually heard.
During the implementation of the present invention, the inventor discovers at least the following disadvantages in the prior art:
In the existing telepresence system, when attendants at the local site are in a video conference with attendants at remote sites, they feel position differences in the horizontal direction and vertical direction between the voice of attendants at remote sites displayed at the remote image presentation device and the image actually seen.